Champion League
by unleashedd
Summary: Austin's life is chaotic. There is no stability, and everything is constantly changing. After witnessing his mother's death, he vows to never let someone he loves ever get hurt again. Ally is the girl everyone adores, but hides behind her own skin. She has a secret she swears never to tell. Two broken teens, two broken hearts, one friendship that could change the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**~ALLY~**

True champions are not cocky, selfish, and arrogant, true champions are clueless to the idea they've anything won at all. They are willing to accept the fact that they worked hard to get there and they were rewarded. They don't have to be brave, or the best, they don't have to be the person who everyone adores. They are the ones who fought to get there, they broke down their own walls and it means something, there is a sense of satisfaction. That's what Ally's mom always told her. She said 'to be a champion you don't have to be the star player or most successful, all that matters is that what you accomplished made a difference for the better and you worked hard to get there.' Someday she will be a champion. That's what she tell herself every day. It doesn't matter that she is completely lost in life; all that matters is that someday she will make something out of herself.

**_BE A CHAMPION!_**

Those words were written on the board at the front of the classroom in large red letters. They sat there and stared at her like she was a disgrace. She felt like they had spat on me, but how is that possible they are just words. She honestly has never given sentence much thought before. But they had the power to haunt and chase her more than any others. They were meaningful. _No! _She told herself. _Never! Push, push, push._ That is what she's taught herself to do. To push, it is easier that way. If she ignores the pain, it becomes numb. She doesn't like that feeling either, but it is better than the emotions.

**~AUSTIN (2 weeks ago)~**

"Austin!" Someone had shouted my name; I would have normally turned around, but not today. I was not impressed. Not impressed one bit. Fact was, I knew exactly who was calling my name, and I didn't want to hear one word.

"Come on! Get over yourself! You are all I have!" That is it. I had it. That was my last nerve. I turned around and stopped in my tracks. I didn't pay attention to where I was, I just stopped, and nothing else mattered.

"Get over myself?" I scoffed. That was real nice. "Sure, that is a great way to try and get me on your side again. You finally said that was the end of all the lies!" I was shouting now. "But they just keep piling up. How am I supposed to trust you? You act like I am a puppet! But I am not! Your choices actually impact me. And as for me being all you have, go tell that to Brian. Your one true love!" I mimicked.

Her eyes had immediately gone wide, I didn't think my words would impact her that much, I was almost satisfied. Then she started running to me with panic in her eyes. I was absolutely confused. I watched as her head turned left of me. I took one small step backwards; just a baby step. She was shouting my name. I felt like time had slowed down completely, almost to a complete stop, but not completely. I heard a loud honk in my left ear. My senses kicked in, I was standing on a road, a busy road, to my left was a giant transportation truck coming my way with no signs of stopping. I felt my chest cave in as I was forced backwards. I was now faced forward again looking at the woman in front of me shouting my name. She was pushing me. I landed on my back; I fell back quite a few feet. Pain shot through my hands after landing them. I looked up and watched as I witnessed the large truck speed past me. It passed by and all that was left was the frail corpse of the woman; my mother. I stared in panic, vehicles everywhere had come to a complete stop, it was almost as if the entire world stopped. There was chaos, people running around everywhere. I ran to my mother, I put her head on my lap, tears were pouring down my face. Sirens blasted. I replayed the last memory I would ever have of my mother, over and over in my head. I spent the last weeks with my mother shouting at her, arguing, and I will never be able to apologize.

"Mom!" I shouted, crying. "Mom! Don't leave me! I am sorry. I never meant a word I said."

People scrambling around me. Some tried to calm me down. But I ignored all of them. I felt a firm hand on my shoulder eventually. I don't know how long it had been. But they took away her body, and few hours ago.

I stayed on the bench across from where she breathed her last breaths. I had finally stopped crying, the pain was numb now. I was in the stage of denial. I knew it too, we studied that in school last year. She can't be dead. How is that possible, my mom being dead. I am only 17, how is that even possible?

I didn't even bother looking up; I recognized that firm hand anywhere, by dad. Not to be confused by Brian in anyway what so ever. I rushed up and hugged him. He held me tight. I knew how much he loved her and he knew how much I love her. All of her lies didn't matter anymore, because she was my mother and his wife. I sobbed a bit more. I didn't care if people stared. My dad noticed my currently bruising hands and brought me to the hospital. Two broken wrists. Nice Austin. Way to go. This was probably my punishment. Mom dies, I break two wrists. How is this fair?!

**Two weeks later: Miami, Florida**

"Austin!" Someone shouted, it was my dad, I knew that. I was living with him now, in Miami, Florida. My mom had lived in Colorado. My dad was a lawyer here in Miami, he lived in a Penthouse. Not exactly my scene, but it is shelter nonetheless. And I do love my dad, and I know he loves me too, unlike my mother, where I was never actually sure. But that doesn't matter anymore.

The way my Dad called my name reminded me of the way my mom had called me the day she died, and I ignored her, because I was too angry. I made a vow that day; I vowed I would never ignore someone I cared about ever again, no matter how angry I was.

I sat up from the position of lying down on my bed staring at the ceiling I was currently in. I looked up at the door which my dad had just approached. He smiled, but the smile looked like it was forced. He knew how hard I was taking my mom's death. But it hadn't been a walk in the park for him either.

Mom left him, she brought me.

She told me that we were leaving because Dad had cheated on her. She said he had an affair with a secretary at his Law Firm. I believed it. I was angrier than ever that my own father would disgrace us. But that was all a lie; it was really my mother and her own selfish ways. That was two years ago. We left to Colorado to live with Brian.

Right away I knew that Brian was no good. He was an alcoholic, he smelled and dressed disgustingly, and the home was a mess. From the beginning I knew I would not like it, but it was only the beginning.

"Austin", he said again, this time quieter. "You have school tomorrow, you are starting at Marino High, and you can take one of the cars in the morning. I don't care which one. I'll be gone when you wake up, but I'll call to make sure you are moving. The directions to the school are in the GPS so you should be able to find your way. And please, try to make at least one friend."

I looked up at him and forced a smile. He was trying and for that I was grateful, but he buried himself in his work to push away the emotions of sadness and depression. I didn't blame him, it was mom that left. She knew how much I looked up to dad, and she took that away from me.

I looked down, he left. It was about 7:00 at night. I noticed my guitar standing against the wall. I had always loved music. My dad would always encourage it. He told me that since his dad never let him follow his dreams of becoming an artist, he wanted me to follow my dreams.

My dad made sure I had whatever I needed in order to achieve whatever dream I had. But, my mother always thought music was a waste of time. She wanted me to become a doctor, or a lawyer like my father.

I approached my guitar. It had a layer of dust building up on it. I hadn't played it in 2 years. I was probably a bit rusty, but back in Colorado, I would always sneak into the Music Room and make sure I never forgot how to play. It was too important to me. Mom never found out, and I always liked to keep it like that. But that doesn't matter anymore. I strummed a few cords. It was out of tune, but the music still came naturally.

That night was mostly spent playing my acoustic guitar in my room. I couldn't fall asleep and I wasn't about to waste my time drenched in my sorrows anymore. Eventually the morning came, I showered and got ready.

I'm not keen on going to a new school, but what else did I really have to live for. When I think back to the life I had in Colorado, there wasn't much there for me, I spent most of my time alone, I didn't try to develop trust in anyone, or let anyone get too close, because I knew what betrayal felt like, and I didn't want to ever have that feeling again.

So I got dressed, it was the middle of April, so I put pants and a shirt on. And a leather coat over top. I ate breakfast, but I wasn't really in the mood for eating. I grabbed one of the car keys and walked out the door. Part of me feels like I should be more nervous than I am. After my mom left my dad, he didn't need the big house we used to have, so he moved to the Penthouse.

We have a great view of the Atlantic Ocean from almost every window in the house, his law firm business has gone through the roof, and he can afford anything he wants now. But all that stuff doesn't matter to me, I don't like everything just given to me, it feels better if I've earned it.

As it turns out, I grabbed the keys to the Camaro. So much for staying low key today. I was going to stand out like a dark cloud in a clear blue sky. I could go back up to the Penthouse either, it was locked and at the very top of the building.

I drove to the school. Dad was right; the directions were in the GPS. I drove into the parking lot. It was fairly busy, but as I turned into a parking spot and parked, I noticed about a hundred students from around the parking lot staring at me.

There were eyes everywhere. And I honestly wasn't surprised, I mean I did show up in a red Camaro and it was the middle of the school year. I sighed. This wasn't going to be fun. Let's just say I like people, but I don't like people. I would rather just stay by myself, and let people say and think what they want about me.

That is not my problem. How am I supposed to ignore this? I'll just go with what I have. I put my sun glasses on, and opened my door. I walked into the school without making a sound. It was almost like one swift movement. People stared; in fact I think they all stared. But I don't care. I just need to get through one day. This one just happens to be the hardest of them all.

The day went on, people continued to stare and whisper, I ignored it all. It was something I actually go so used to I hardly even noticed. I walked into second period; World Issues. I was the third person in class and took a seat neat the back. People flooded in one by one. A guy sat next to me. I sighed and remembered what my father said:

_ "And please, try to make at least one friend."_

I turned to him. He was looking at a phone watching a video, smiling. "Hi" I said.

He turned to me, and saw who I was. He smiled. "Hi! I'm Dez! Nice to meet you Austin."

I was taken aback. Who was this guy? How did he know my name? I had only been here 2 hours. He noticed my reaction. "You are the talk of the school. Sorry that probably surprised you. We don't get many new people in the middle of the year. And usually people go unnoticed. But you now, that car stands out quite a bit."

I smiled and chuckled, "Yah I noticed. But I was kind of running out of options."

I heard some whistles from some of the guys, most of them were turned around already looking at the door, and I stole a quick glance to see what they were looking at.

A girl.

A girl walked through the door, she was smiling, holding her books against her chest. But she was looking down. She seemed confident, yet shy. She was astronomically beautiful, the most beautiful girl I had ever seem. The people here seemed to worship her, the girls looked up to her, and the boys adored her, and I could see why. But something about her told me she was completely oblivious to everything around her. She was like me, ignoring the stares and whispers.

"Who is that?" I asked Dez.

He smiled. "That", he paused, "Is Ally." He paused again. "And she has a boyfriend." I looked at him. "What? I just thought you should know before you did anything you would regret."

I have to admit this was disappointing, but I should have seen it coming, any girl like this was bound to be taken.

"Okay", said the teacher. "Everyone sit down. We are going to start a new topic today but first… please welcome our new student Austin Moon."

This was the worst part, everyone turned around and either stared blankly and smiled at me. Ally was sitting near the front and she turned too, she gave me a warm smile and made me smile too. She was the first to actually make me feel an emotion today. We made eye contact for a quick second. But it was interrupted when she turned back around. All I know was I this school would change me forever. I am not sure how, but I know.

I sat with Dez at lunch. As entertaining and random as he was, I still needed some space for a while.

At the end of the day, I was one of the last people in the hall way, I had some trouble finding my locker, but I finally did find it. I looked up and saw the girl, she was talking on the phone to someone. I turned back around, and remembered something my mom would tell me. It wasn't vivid but it was there.

There was always one thing my mom always told me, something that I would remember for the rest of my life. I looked back at the girl. A bright smile was on her face, and she was picking up a book someone dropped next to her that had fallen on the floor.

**The loneliest people are the kindest.**

I was intrigued with this girl. She looked so content with who she was. But everyone had flaws. I wasn't sure how that was possible, considering that she was so beautiful and looked flawless. But if I knew one thing, it was everyone is completely unique in their own hall was almost empty and she was still there, next to the water fountain. She looked left, then right. I was particularly confused with how she was acting. She finally took a piece of paper and pinned it to the bulletin board next to her. Then she walked away, the smile had disappeared though. She walked slowly as if she was carrying a heavy weight on her back.

**The saddest people smile the brightest. **

That was the next thing she told me.

I walked up to where the girl put the poster. _'Music Lessons Thursday's After School Room 243'_. I took the poster. There was no name on it, or phone number. It was strange.

But I had everything I needed, so I stuffed the piece of paper in my bag and walked out the door.

I walked to my car and opened the door, but I heard a small shriek and cry for help.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Invasion of the Journal_

"Please stop!" She begged.

"You promised!" The other voice shouted back.

"Don't hurt me", she whimpered. I recognized the voice as Ally. From when she was talking on the phone. She sounded in distress. I quickly got out of the car and searched for the location of the conversation. There was 2 people standing a few cars down from me. The girl was being pushed against a truck but a larger guy. I ran up to them and pushed the guy out of the way.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted. I hadn't shouted in 2 weeks, since my mother died.

The guy looked at me with anger in his eyes. I stood in front of Ally to make sure he wouldn't hurt her.

"You do not hurt women! You do not touch girls! Not when they don't want to be. Please leave her alone."

The guy could see how serious I was; I hoped I looked like that kind of person someone like him wouldn't want to mess with.

I backed up to Ally and put an arm around her as I led her to my car. The guy ran after us. "Get in the car!" I whispered. And she followed my orders. I turned around and punched the guy in the face. "You leave us alone! If I see you touch this girls face ever again I will personally destroy you." I threatened.

I raced inside my car and drove away. I drove along the highway near the ocean and stopped at a small picnic area. The ride there was silent. I finally stopped and turned to Ally, she had tears rushing down her face. She quickly opened the door before I could say a word, she ran out of the car. I was shocked at her reaction. But I decided I have to run after her. I could not leave her out in the middle of nowhere like this. And I didn't want to leave either, I wanted to get to know her.

She was sitting on a picnic table facing the barrelling waves in the ocean. She was crying silently, trying to get a hold of herself. I walked up to her and sat next to her on the bench, also facing the water. I sighed. She used one of her fingers to wipe away her tears. I offered her some tissue which I found inside the car.

"I'm sorry", she said eventually. This was no good; the first thing the most beautiful girl I've ever seen says to me is that she is sorry.

"No", I said, "I am sorry, for not getting there sooner. " She sighed. "I'm Austin by the way."

She turned to me and weakly smiled. "I'm Ally", she said simply. I was about to say something else, when arms wrapped around his body. Ally's arms. She embraced him for a hug and started crying again. This gesture would have normally shocked me, but I was in desperate need of some affection. I didn't realize how much a hungered for human closeness until now. So I hugged her back.

She released her arms. "I don't believe this", she said. "I am hugging a complete stranger. I am so sorry for everything, you probably think I am a freak."

"No, no I don't, I know what it is like to be in a situation where you are frightened and completely unsure of what tomorrow brings. It's overwhelming."

She smiled at him, and then came a look of concentration, she starred at him as if she was trying to figure something out. "I've seen you before", she said.

I smile nervously. "World Issues" I question.

"No, that's not it, but you seem familiar." Weird that I seem familiar to her. I brush it off.

"So, did you know that guy back there?" I ask hesitantly. I hope I didn't come on to strong.

She looks down at her hands which have a tissue in them. She sniffs, and wipes away a stray tear with her finger.

"Uhh. Yah I do… He's umm… my boyfriend", she finally says.

"Your boyfriend?" I question.

"Ex-boyfriend", she clarifies. I raise an eye brow and look at her. She looks up at me, and stifles a laugh. "What?"

"Well let's just say that he doesn't seem very nice."

She laughs lightly.

"Ally, this is serious. Has he ever done this before?" She looks down and away from me.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"You don't even know me!" she looks like she is about to get up and walk away.

"Ally wait!" I say lightly touching her arm. "I want to get to know you."

She looks into my eyes, examining me. It makes me feel uncomfortable. I shift in my position slightly. She sighs. "Look, I'm sorry, but I don't know you. I can't just go telling you my story."

"Can we make a deal?" I ask.

"What kind of a deal?"

"I'll tell you my story, if you tell me yours." I never thought those words would come out of my mouth. But it's weird; I am so drawn to her. It makes me want to tell her what I've all bee through, even if it means humiliation.

She doesn't say anything for a few minutes. "I don't know Austin."

"Do you want me to bring you home?"

She lightly smiles at me.

"Would you?" I smile back and start walking towards the car again.

We are driving down the highway and Ally is humming along to the song on the radio. She seems much more comfortable now. Finally I think she is speaking up but she starts singing. "And I would do it for you, for you, baby I'm not moving on I'll love you long after your gone. For you, for you, and…"

"And you will never sleep alone, I'll love you long after you are gone", I sing along too. But as soon as I start she stops immediately.

I stop too.

"What?" I ask, "We were on a roll."

"I'm sorry, I didn't ever realize I was singing out loud. Normally I wouldn't let anyone else listen to me singing."

"You have an incredible voice." I glace quickly over at her. She has her shoes off and her feet crossed in front of her. I can see a stray blush arise on her cheeks.

"Thanks", she says, "so do you, I mean, what I heard anyways."

I chuckle.

"This is a cool car by the way."

"Oh… thanks. It's my Dad's. But it's not really my style. It stands out too much." She looks surprised mby my comment.

She looks up at the road. "Turn here." I do. We are driving down a side road. Passing by old houses and some run down stores. It is looking a bit sketchy. Almost concerning.

"Umm, you know… you can just drop me off right here."

"Right here? Ally this is the abandoned part of town. I am not letting you out here alone, unless you let me walk with you. It's not safe." She sighs. And looks at me. She can tell I am serious.

"Fine, keep driving." I wonder what is going on in that pretty little head of hers. I drive slower through the streets and Ally has her shoulders arched. "You know… you are really stubborn."

"Well I would feel a lot better knowing you got home safe today."

"You didn't even know me yesterday", she argues.

"What's your point?"

She stays silent. But eventually speaks up after we reach a small yellow brick house.

"Right here." She sits up and unbuckles her seat belt. The yard is full of empty beer bottles, and the grass desperately needs to be cut. One of the windows has been shattered. I sit up too. This takes me off guard.

"Ally wait"-

"Austin, I don't want to hear it. I'm sorry." She says. "And I can't see you anymore. I'm sorry, we can't even be friends. It's better this way." She gets out and walk around the car. I roll my window down.

"But Ally"-

"Austin, I'm sorry. Thanks for the ride", and with that she walks inside. I sigh and slouch down in my seat. I take one more look at the house and watch as she enters the door without turning back around.

**The most damaged people are the wisest.**

That is the last part of the saying my mother used to tell me.

_The loneliest people are the kindest. The saddest people smile the brightest. The most damaged people are the wisest._

I drive back home using the GPS. I take my time. The events that just occurred replaying in my mind. Meeting Ally for the first time. Trying to get to know her, and failing at it.

Ally is proof that things aren't always what they seem to be, and not to judge a book by its cover. The people at school have no idea what Ally is really like. They don't see her when she is at her weakest point; when she is vulnerable. They don't see her when she is at home.

I understand why she didn't want me to see her house. But I would never judge her. I know what it is like to be judged. I can see why it might be embarrassing. But she has no reason to feel embarrassed around me.

I get home and walk to my room. I shut my door for a few hours and do homework, then at 6:30 I go to the kitchen and make supper for my father and I. He doesn't get home from work until 7:00, so we agreed to wait and eat together.

I make supper. One thing my mother did teach me was how to cook. She said that ever man needed to know how to cook. My father could never cook, and she didn't like that. So I cook us a Stir Fry meal.

My dad gets home five minute after seven, and has a pile of books in his hand. He sets them down on the counter and walk towards me.

"Mmm… it smells good in here. Hey does this belong to you? I was checking to make sure you didn't make a mess in my car. And I found this." he asks. He holds up a brown leather book with a large A on it. I recognize it from when Ally was walking down the hall.

"Are you keeping a diary", he asks jokingly. I laugh.

"No I'm not. This is Ally's", I take it from him and put it on the table.

"Ally's?" he questions.

"I met her today at school and I drove her home today. She must have left it in the car. She got into some… trouble… so I was the good Samaritan and drove her home."

"What kind of trouble?" he asks. I am not quite sure how to respond to this. I don't want to tell him she was being physically abused.

"Umm… Bullies." He nods and we both sit down across from each other at the supper table.

"So I was thinking…" my dad starts, "You can keep the Camaro as long as you get a job. It is important for a man of your age to get a job. You have to do that on your own. I can help you point yourself in a specific direction if you want. But you must do everything else."

"Okay', I say chewing on my food. "Any ideas?"

"There is a job opening at the car maintenance place on York Street. Or there is another opening at a music store. I know you like music. And then there is another job opening at the Aquarium. If any of those appeal to you, let me know and I'll give you the business cards."

I nod. I like music and none of the others really seem like something I would do. "The music store."

"Okay good. I thought you would like that one. You should go tomorrow after school. I'll give you the directions later."

**A/N:**

**Gone, Gone, Gone by Philip Philips. I love, love, love this song! I do not own it, in case you were wondering.**

**What do you hope for this story?**

**Is this Ally's big secret?**

**Is Austin going to give up on Ally?**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Feud Master**

After supper, I brought Ally's Journal to my room; I set on top of my dresser. I didn't even think to open it. I knew that it was private and I respected her privacy. She obviously had some sort of trust issues, so why should I jeopardize the small amount of trust I have gained from her.

I laid in my bed for a few minutes just thinking. Memories of my mother surfaced my mind. I filed through them remembering all of the good times with her. Then came the bad ones.

_I had been listening to music in my room in the old house. Music was blaring and I had ear buds in my ears. I was just listening to music and thinking laying on my bed._

_The door swung open but I didn't notice until a warm hand touched my shoulder. I looked up surprised to find my mother looking at me. She looked distressed. Immediately I removed my ear buds. _

_"What's wrong? What's going on?" I asked. _

_"Quick, grab everything you need. We are leaving right now", she says._

_"Mom, slow down", I calm her, "what's going on?"_

_She sits down on my bed and sits her face in her hands. I put a hand on her back. "Your father is having an affair. We need to leave. There is someone we can stay with in Colorado. Now grab everything you can and put it in the car." She stands up again. _

_"He WHAT!" I shouted. That doesn't sound anything at all like him. My father was an honest, loyal man._

_"Your father has had an affair with the secretary at his work, now I don't want to discuss this anymore, grab your stuff and we are leaving."_

_"I need to give that guy a piece of my mind first. This doesn't sound anything like him."_

_"People change", and with that she walked away. I turned and saw the picture of my dad and I fishing last summer. I walked up to it and threw it across the room. It shattered with glass landing everywhere in the room. _

_Threw anything that reminded me of him and trust I had for him. How could he? Of all the things he was, is was not disloyal. He had always loved my mother. What changed?_

_I grab all the clothes I can and stuff them into a large leather suitcase. The last thing I put in is a picture from my child hood; when I was 8. There is me and a girl and another boy. The girl is standing in between me and the other boy. She has long brown curly hair. We all have big smiles on her face. The other boy has short brown hair. He was shorter than I was._

_I close the zipper, and throw the bag over my shoulder and slam the door of the room. _

That is the last memory I have of that house, because we left. We never came back . When I did return to Miami Dad bought a different house; the penthouse.

I rolled over in bed and looked at my digital clock on the bed side table.

8:57

I over slept! I rush up out of bed and quickly shower. I get dressed, and eat breakfast before I leave. Right before I leave I remember Ally's book.

I stuff it in my bag gently. I notice the poster I grabbed the day before from the bulletin board as I set the journal inside. Today is Tuesday. And the poster says that on Tuesdays there are music lessons. So that seems like a good time to give Ally her book back.

I rush down to the parking lot, and get into the Camaro. By the time I get to school it is 9:40.

I walk down the hall of the school. It is abandoned. I would run, but I don't was people to get the impression that I am in a rush. I put my books in my locker and shut the locker door. A piece of paper flies down. I pick it up and unfold it.

_Dear Austin, _

_I've noticed you. And since you are the new guy, I thought I could show you around. _

_227-234-5678 – Brena xo (you're not so secret admirer)_

I sigh and drop the note into the trash bin. I was never really into these note things. I like it better when girls approach me. That shows confidence.

I walk to class, and open the class room door slowly. The teach immediately looks up at me and so does the rest of the class. All eye are on me. I keep a straight face and walk to my desk. People are still staring at me and some whisper, but I ignore it.

"Mr. Moon, do you have a valid excuse as to why you are late?" Ms. Quimby asks. She appears to be about 23 years old. She has long straight blonde hair. And she is average height. Her eye brow is raised when I look up from my books.

"Uh yah I do. I over slept." The class snickers. I have no idea why either.

"Do you have a late slip? If you don't I will have to give you a detention." She sits down on top of her desk facing the class.

"Yes I do. Here it is." I show her the small form I got when I went to the head office on the way in.

"Okay good. And Mr. Moon, please do not make this a habit." She turns back around and opens _Hamlet _by William Shakespeare. She begins to read it out loud to the class.

I turn to Dez who is sitting next to me.

"So what did I miss?"

He turns and smiles at me. "Not too much. But all of the girls are talking about you. You are now known as the mystery guy. Austin Moon the Mystery Man. I think there is a contest between them to see who can unlock your mystery first." I raise an eye brow. What is the deal with girls. "Dude you have it going on for you. The whole mystery appeal and swagger going on. That slick car, and being the new kid and all. There are even rumours about things going on between you and Ally." He laughs, but I stay serious.

"But that's not true is it?" I shrug. "It is! Man you don't know what you have just gotten yourself into. I told you, she is taken. You need to take it slow for a while and figure you this strange specimen we have here at Marino High known as Females."

I laugh and the entire class turns and stairs at me. I don't bother to look up at them. They don't deserve my time. And in case you were wondering, NO I am not cocky, I just prefer to mind my own business, and so should everyone else.

The lunch bell rings later in the day. Everyone rushes to the cafeteria. Since I am still getting used to the school I was the last one left in the hall before going into the cafeteria. I see Ally walking down the hall. I should tell her I found her book.

"Hey Ally!" I shout and put a hand up to wave. She looks up and immediately frowns and keeps walking. I sigh. Why is she doing this?

I continue to walk and go to the cafeteria. The tables are almost all full. I notice a red head and realize that it is Dez. I walk up to him. Some people still turn to stare at me walking by, but less than yesterday. I put down my tray text to his. He has a camera in hand, and he looks like he is trying to fix it.

"Hey man!" I say. He looks up and smiles.

"Hey! You finally decided to show up", he says back.

"What are you working on there?"

"Oh I am trying to fix the camera. I am the president of the AV Team and I have to make a film for my film class. So I just have to fix this camera first", he tells me.

"That's pretty cool." I look around the cafeteria trying to find Ally. The entire east wall consists of all window. There is a courtyard with picnic tables and small gardens. It is well kept. In the distance, across the courtyard I can see a girl. A guy approaches her from the other direction.

I recognize the girl as Ally. I watch as they meet each other in the middle. He looks like he is yelling at her. It makes her look very small and vulnerable. I leave my stuff and run outside to help her. Everyone looks up to see where I am running. Am I really that interesting.

"So do you want to star in my movie?" I hear Dez ask before I stand up.

I open the glass door and run to Ally. I stop right behind her, she still hasn't noticed me yet. Now I recognize the guy from the night before.

"Hey!" I shout. Ally turns around she looks scared, and is holding her elbow. "I thought I hold you to leave this girl alone last night. But I guess you didn't have enough."

"Shut up!" he yells at me. "This isn't your problem."

"It is now."

"Austin, please leave. I told you to stay away from me."

I turn to Ally and put my hands on her shoulders. She flinches. "I can't let you get hurt." I tell her looking right into her eyes.

"Why?" she says looking as vulnerable as ever. I let my comment hang in the air, I release my arms and turn to the guy. He looks like he is ready to throw a punch. The sky is dark, it looks like it is about to start pouring. The birds have stopped chirping. I wonder if nature senses that something is about to happen.

The guy gets closer to me and punches me in the gut, and then again in the right arm. Lucky for me I am left handed and I quickly recover. He throws another punch at me which hits me in the jaw resulting in a split lip. I can feel the blood drip down my face.

I can hear Ally gasp from where she is watching. I start throwing punches. All of which hit the guy square on. Before I know it he is laying on the ground, clutching his stomach.

"Remember this next time you decide to hurt this girl." I offer him a hand to stand up and he accepts. "Now get out of here before I get the faculty involved." He walks away in disgrace. It looks as if this is the first fight he has ever lost. I turn to Ally who has a tear running down her face. I walk up to her. She is still holding her elbow. I put a hand on her other arm and turn her face with me hand gently on her chin to face me. She tries to avoid eye contact, before running off in the other direction.

I sigh. I was so close. I put my hands on my sides, and look up for the first time since I've come out. The entire school is either looking out the windows from the cafeteria, or have come out the courtyard to watch the feud.

I quickly use the heal of my hand to wipe away the blood on my chin.

I sigh again and walk inside back to my seat next to Dez.

* * *

**A/N **

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading, keep commenting and leavin****g reviews.**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story.**

**Review, review, review!**

**-Unleashedd**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: When Pigs Fly**

"Dude! What was all that?" Dez asks.

"I don't really feel like talking about it", I tell him.

He goes with it, because then he changes the subject.

"Hey there is a party on Friday at Dallas's, a few of us are going, do you want to come?" he asks.

"Umm. I'll think about it."

"Okay cool."

The rest of the day drags on. Thoughts of Ally continue it invade my mind. The only thing getting me through the day is knowing that I need to find her to give her book back. So when the final bell rings, I wait at my locker until the hall is empty. Then I take my book bag out of my locker and walk to room 243. There are already a few people in the room when I enter.

Ally sits at the Piano bench with her back to me sitting beside another girl. The other girl listens while Ally plays. She is incredible. Her back is straight and she looks very concentrated. She finishes the song and grabs the music sheets. She organizes them and then turns around to stand up.

The first thing she notices is me standing in the door way. She jumps, surprised to see me.

"Austin! What are you doing here?" she says catching her breath.

"I umm…. I saw you post this poster yesterday and I needed to see you." She sighs, and looks defeated.

She walks towards me, and leads me out into the hallway. She shuts the door behind her.

"Austin, why are you here?" she whispers.

"I found this in my car", I whisper back. I take the book out of my back pack and as soon as she sees it she grabs it quicker than I can blink.

"Did you read it?" she whispers. She holds on to it tightly like it is her baby.

"Why are we whispering?" I ask. She stands up straighter, looking a bit more confident.

"Did you read it?" she says again this time louder.

I shake my head. "No, I would never invade someone's privacy like that. I know I wouldn't want someone reading my journal." Yah I lied to my dad last night, but he asked if I had a Diary, which I don't I have a journal.

She looks surprised. But then changes her composition again.

"You keep a journal?"

"How else am I supposed to remember what happens every day?"

"Why do you keep following me?"

"Ally, I've known you for two days and both days I've seen you with this guy who looks like he is about to beat you up. One of those days, today, I beat that sucker up. Why does it surprise you so much that I just want to be your friend?" Friends? It's better than nothing, so I'll take what I can get.

She looks down at her feet. "Everyone who has ever cared about me has only ended up hurt."

"I've been through more than you could ever imagine, and I know you have too. So let's spare each other the details for now and try to work this out. I think we need each other. What do you say?"

A smile arises on her face. The first real one I've seen yet. "Austin Moon, you will be the death of me", she laughs, "I have to go. Maybe we can talk later?"

With that she turns around and walks back inside. I hear the slow melody of the piano start playing again. She is extremely good.

So far in these past two days Ally has really surprised me. From the first impression, I thought she had a perfect life, supportive family, friends, boyfriend; I was wrong. She lives in a scary neighborhood; I haven't heard her say anything about her family, and the guy who was her boyfriend had issues too.

So now I get into the car and drive to the mall; that's where the music store is. On the note my dad left he said it is called Sonic Boom, so I walk through the mall looking for the store.

Finally I do get there. I walk into the mall with my resume, and into the store.

Sonic Boom is a large music store; it was full of many young people. There were sounds from people playing the violin, drums and tuba throughout the store. Everyone looked very happy.

I walk up to the counter.

The employee is reading a magazine at the counter when I approach.

"Uh, Hi!" I say.

The person looks up, not showing very much emotion. "What do you want?" they drag out.

"Eh… Uh… I'm Austin Moon. My dad called earlier. I am here about the job placement."

"Oh… I remember that call. So do you play any instruments?"

"Uh yes. I play the acoustic, base, piano and drums. I can actually play anything you put in front of me. But those are the ones I am best at."

"Would you be willing to give people lessons?"

"Uh… Yah sure. I could handle that."

"Great! You're hired!" Wait- what? He turns around to walk away. He grabs a bag from underneath the counter and puts a harmonica inside of it.

I rush up to him. "Are you really just hiring me on the spot like that? Don't you need to ask me more questions or something?"

He sighs and laughs. "You're not a murderer are you?"

I shake my head.

"Great! You're hired", he briefly turns around but then turns back to me. "Look we are desperate, we need more staff. And you seem like you know what you are doing. Can you start tomorrow?"

"Yes! Yes I can. Thank you…"

"Ethan. My name is Ethan. My Dad owns this store. But I am in charge right now. My sister and I run this place together right now." Chris has short dark brown hair. It flows across his face. He is about my height. He looks to be a few years older than me.

"Thanks man."

"Be here tomorrow at 4:00 for training."

"Okay."

He left to tend the customers. The store was fairly busy. The strangest thing is that before I left I swear I saw the same picture I had sitting in my room here in the store underneath the counter. Weird.

My dad comes home and I am finishing making supper. We sit down again at the dinner table. The silence is slightly awkward. We are still getting used to this new arrangement. Eventually I speak up.

"So I went to Sonic Boom earlier. I got the job."

"When do you start?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh good." He doesn't say much else. He was never much of a talker. It's gotten worse since the separation and my mother's death. He doesn't enjoy starting conversations, and it is hard to read him. He doesn't show much emotion. He is a hard man to please because I've never known when he is proud of me.

I finish my meal quickly. I go to my room quickly and grab my jacket and wallet. I tell my dad I am going to the mall, which is a lie. Truthfully, I've been thinking a lot about my life two years ago before everything became a mess.

So I take the Camaro and drive around Miami looking for the old house.

It makes me remember the day I found out about my mother's lies.

_I walked into the living room of Brian's house in Colorado. I looked into the mirror on the wall. I could see me reflection. I was exhausted, there were bags under my eyes, I was wearing my sweats, and my hair was a mess. I hadn't showered in half a week. My eyes were blood shot. Brian was passed out of the recliner in the living room with a beer bottle in hand. Better passed out than beating me when mom wasn't home._

_He had been watching an NFL football game. But the cable wasn't working correctly so the screen was full of static. _

_I had stayed in my room for half a week, never leaving. I never ate once and I could feel myself becoming weaker. _

_While Brian was asleep the phone had rang. I picked up._

_"Hello?" I muffled._

_"Austin? Is that you?"_

_"Uh, who is this?"_

_"Austin! It's your dad! Are you okay?"_

_"DAD! I can't even talk to you. You cheated on mom and now I have to live with a fat, smelly, old guy in Colorado. And he does things to me! So just stop!" I was yelling now. I was sure I had tears staining my face from the locked in emotions from the past week. _

_"Austin! You have it all wrong. I would never cheat on your mother. I loved her. She left me. This has been hell on me. Can't you understand that? I got home one day, and you were gone. There was no sign of you anywhere. Now it's been 5 months, and my investigator finally found a phone number."_

_It was weird, I actually believed him. He was right. He was never one to cheat. He was an honest man. I stayed silent, only thinking. How much of what my mom told me was actually true. _

_"Austin are you still there?"_

_"Dad!" I muffled through my tears, "please come get me! I need y"- and with that the line went dead. I looked up and then screamed into the phone receiver. _

_"You woke me up from my nap", I heard someone mumble behind me. My eyes nearly fell out of my head._

_He threw the beer bottle at my foot and it shattered. The remaining liquid stained the floor brown. Glass spread across the floor with some landing in my foot. Unfortunately I had grown used to this. _

_He walked into the kitchen, and I tried to run outside to the back yard. I sat on the swing set and thought about what my dad had said while I tried to remove the pieces of glass from my foot. My foot was covered in blood, so I took the garden hose and washed it off. _

I finally reach the house where I once lived. I assume a new family lives here now because there are small bicycles in the drive way and two vehicles. The house mainly looks the same. Except there is a new fence surrounding the house. I can't stand to look at it for long because it generates too many bad memories.

I won't come back here again. Not even when Pig's Fly.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Keep those review coming. I love to hear what you have to say.**

**Why is Ally pushing Austin away?**

**Who is the guy who Austin beat up actually?**

**Why did Austin's mother do the things she did?**

**What about the party at Dallas's?**

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Austin and Ally or anything else you may recognize. **

**-Unleashedd**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait, I've been super busy around here. Anyways here is the next chapter. Hope you like it, please comment. I'd love to hear your feedback. What do you think will happen next?**

**-Unleashedd**

**Chapter 5: Just short of Austin**

I didn't see Ally at school the next day, but I didn't dwell on that too much. I am sure she had her reasons.

After school I drove to work. Today was day one, which meant employee training day for me. I was actually really excited about the job. I love music, and now I got to work at a music store, hopefully I wouldn't mess up too much.

I walked into the music store and up to the cashier counter. There was a girl with her back faced to me leaning against the counter.

"Excuse me?" I asked, but she didn't hear me.

I tapped her shoulder and she practically jumped out of her skin.

I started laughing.

"What do you want?" she screeched turning around.

It was Ally.

"Austin?" she said.

"Ally?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Fine, I work here. My dad owns the store." I must have looked pretty surprised. "That surprises you?"

"No! I am just putting two and two together. That means I was talking to your brother yesterday."

"Wait! You were talking to my brother yesterday? I thought you said you went to go to a job interview. What were you doing here?"

She didn't know.

Then her brother walked out of the storage room, with a box in hand and smiled at me.

"Hey man!" he called. "Are you ready to start, Austin?"

Ally looked utterly confused. She looked back and forth between Ethan and me.

"Woah, woah, woah… what's going on here."

"Ethan didn't tell you?" I looked back at Ethan who just shrugged.

"I forgot."

"Someone just tell me!"

"I work here now", I finally said.

Ally and Ethan closed the store for half an hour so we could talk things out.

"I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Why not! He qualifies, in fact more than 100 per cent of the other people we've seen. He can start teaching lessons tomorrow, one night a week, he has cash register experience. He is perfect." It feels good to hear someone defending me.

I smile.

"Thanks Ethan."

"No problem man. I defend anyone who can play the acoustic that well. That was amazing!"

"Fine, you can stay", Ally finally says from sitting on top of the counter. Ethan takes that and he leaves, finally satisfied that his sister agreed.

Ally picks up her journal and starts flipping through the pages. I walk up to her and sit beside her on the counter. Immediately she shuts her book.

"Look, if it is too much of a hassle, I'll quit."

"No, you need the job", she says quietly.

"Wow."

"What?" she says looking at me.

"You really don't want me here do you?"

"Of course, I want you here. I'll be nice to have another teenager around here. Sometimes it gets kind of boring. It's just that…"

"… That what?"

"Never mind", she says hopping off the counter.

"No, tell me." I spin myself around to the other side while she walks to the center of the counter area.

She puts her book under the counter, and sighs.

Her gaze rises up to my eye level.

"Okay, fine. The last time we hired a teenager, it didn't turn out well."

"Meaning…"

"Meaning", she continues, "he turned out to be the guy me ex-boyfriend is now."

"Wait, so what you're saying is, the guy I beat up a few days ago, who was your ex-boyfriend, used to work here." She nods. I understand now.

"I get it; you're worried that I'll turn out to be just like him."

This time she walks away towards the piano. I run to catch up with her.

"Ally, I won't let that happen."

"How do I know that? Dallas was the same. He had those dark eyes that you do, that make girls knees go weak; he had the same hair that fell just the right way. And he knew just how to get under my skin, and inside my head. How do I know I'm not just repeating history?"

I was almost silenced. She waited for a response, looking me right in the eyes; she had direct access to my soul. She would know if I told to truth.

"Ally", I put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not Dallas. Yes, I have had some issues in my past that have made me who I am today. Dallas and I have our similarities, but we have differences too. I know what it is like to live day to day unsure of where I'll be at all tomorrow. But it's made me stronger, because I know what it is like to have next to nothing and be completely unsure of who really loves me, or if anyone does. And let me tell you, it hurts like hell being treated like dirt. I never want to make anyone, ever, have to feel the same way I once did, no one deserves that. No one."

I walk to the piano bench and sit down playing a few cords.

"The piano has always been my favourite instrument." I start playing "Don't Stop Believing" off the top of my head. "Something about closing my eyes and letting the music pour out of the tips of my fingers feels enchanting. It makes me feel like I can do anything."

"Me too." I open my eyes again and look at Ally, I almost forgot she was there.

"Music is poetry with personality."

I make one final cord before I stand up and walk back to the counter.

Ally waits at the bench, staring at the piano.

"Hey, are you coming?" I interrupt her from her trance.

She looks at me.

"Where are we going?"

"You need to train me."

"Oh yah."

"So I get to stay?"

"You're always welcome here."

A big smile comes over my face.

"Really?"

"Yah", she says confidently.

"Okay, now you can go wash all the windows."

"Okay", I say, putting in my headphones. Ally said that while I am doing work that doesn't involve the customers I can listen to my own music, so I do.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I see I little Latino girl walk into the store and right up to Ally who is at the cash register.

"Hey Ally."

"Hey Trish."

"Whose that blonde guy? Does he work here now?" I pause me music and listen in on their conversation. I don't normally do this, but they are talking about me.

"Yah he does, and so far he is a pretty good employee."

"Really? That's good."

"Wait, isn't he the guy from school, who has some sort of major obsession over you."

She laughs.

"He doesn't have an obsession over me Trish, don't be ridiculous. He just wants to be friends, and he has just always been in the wrong places at the wrong times, which kind of get him in trouble. Don't give him any trouble, I think he has a troubled heart."

I think I heard a tinge of sadness when she said that I just want to be friends with her, which makes me happy.

"A troubled heart, huh?"

"We shouldn't talk about it. It's none of our business."

"Aren't you worried he can hear us right now?"

"Nah. He has that music playing so loud; I've heard customers complaining about it."

I resist the urge to laugh.

"Trish!" she hisses.

"What?" Trish's voice is louder than it was before.

"Get back here, you are going to freak him out."

"I am not… Wow he is cute."

"What?" Ally says surprised by her comment.

"I said he is cute. Ally, he is all anyone is talking about. The mysterious hot new kid. I swear, every girl at school is trying to bang that guy. I'm surprised you've got him locked up all to yourself in here. You lucky girl."

"That is not true!" I feel a pang of sadness. "I don't have him all locked up in here, he can leave whenever he wants." I smile again. That's better.

"Wait-

"What" Ally responds.

"Ally, do you like this guy." I completely stop what I am doing to listen to these words.

"I, umm-

"You do! Don't you", she practically screams.

"Trish!" she hisses, "not so loud."

"Sorry, but you do like him right?"

"I didn't at first. Okay that's not true, I was attracted to him a lot at first, but then I saw how similar he was to Dallas and told myself no. But now he is trying to prove himself to me, and he is being so cute about it, and we have so much in common."

"Awe, Ally has a crush."

"I do not. Now why are you here?"

"I came to give you this."

Silence.

"Okay, thanks."

"Bye Ally."

"Bye Trish."

But then I realize that Ally thinks I have a troubled heart. I'm her charity case. She doesn't like me, she pities me.

I turn up my music loud again, so loud, it is starting to hurt my ears, and I can feel the people around me giving me dirty looks.

A while later, I feel some ones hand on my shoulder.

I turn around and see Ally looking at me. She has a smile on her face.

"What?" I say annoyed.

My response surprises her.

"Umm, I was just going to go on my break, I was going to ask you to take care of the customers at the counter."

"Whatever", I say picking up the window supplies and putting them under the counter.

"So you'll do it?"

"Yah, that's fine", I say still annoyed.

Ally gives me a weird look.

"Austin, are you okay?"

"No I'm not. I have a troubled heart."

The moment passes when Ally realizes that I've heard what she said. She looks horrified.

"You heard that?" she squeaks.

"Look, I really like you. But I do not want to be your charity case. And I don't need you treating me like I am."

"I-

"And I know my heart may not know where it is right now, but I don't need you going around and telling your best friend things about me that she doesn't need to know. She doesn't exactly sound reliable."

"How can you say that? You don't even know her!" Oh great now she is angry.

"It shouldn't matter, you told her things she has no business hearing."

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough of it."

"I-

"Just please, go on your break", I plead not wanting to talk about the issue anymore. She sees the pain in my eyes and respects my wishes.

She leaves me in a room full of people to my thoughts.


End file.
